Eine Geschichte
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: Second part of oneshots between Meine Leben and Meine Walten. - Annaleigh finally learns of the way her father and mother met.


**Disclaimer: As MUCH as I love FAVORITES you really SHOULD REVIEW! It takes nor more then a **"Wow, liked your story. COntinue." **OR **"Keep writing :]"**. Grow UP. -_- Your a hypocrite if you ask other people for reviews when you YOURSELF do NOT review. I OWN ALL terms you never heard of. You NEED my PERMISSION to use ANY words. I.E Sparkling Hold. And ANY definitions that are out of the norm. I MADE up. **

**Now ONward with the story.**

**REVIEW, jeez.**

I scrubbed at my eyes, trying to get those crusty eye buggies out of the way. Why did Papa have to wake me so early in the morning? A dull glow from my cell phone confirmed it was ten after 5 am. '_Oh Primus forgive me if I murder the last Prime_.'

"Velocity.. I apologize for awakening you so early in the morning. But as many of you humans say, I needed to get this off my chassis before I lose my nerve."

I giggled softly, trying to muffle them against my palm. I felt my father shift beneath me, "It seems I made a mistake in my sentence." I heard a trace of amusement.

His door popped open with a whoosh and I stepped out, clutching my jacket tighter to my body. Sparks flew in places as my pops shifted, his body grinding, and whirring slowly as he stood and stretched to his full height.

He sat down slowly, pulling me to his chassis. I heard from Ratchet that for Cybertronians it was a way to bond. In many ways. But for a parent Cybertronians, there was a special place cleared out in the chassis for sparklings. Since there was no way to be sure that every Cybertronian would want to have sparklings.

Even if I grew another five feet, I could still curl up and snuggle in my fathers hold. Ratchet even made sure I knew correct names of each part of his body. It was quite maddening. But beneath Fathers chassis, a little ways in his hydraulics there was a space automatically cleared away just for me. But how could there be? Did Father already have a sparkling out there, somewhere? If I remember correctly, which Ratchet made damn sure I did, it's called the Sparkling Hold.

Though when a Sparkling got transferred into its new protoform for the toddling era of his life, he/she would no longer be able to curl into their parents respective Sparkling Holds. They would be too big, which in turn would make the parents bring the inner Sparkling Hold to the front of their bodies. There, the medical bots would flatten the wires and softer metal that once surrounded the Sparkling Hold up front under the harder part of the chassis. Once opened, the child could curl up to the comforting space that once let them bond.

Bonding, in many forms let two (or more) bot's to interface or share information. Between two grown Cybertornians, it usually only happened with close friends and a spark-mate. For children, since their processors could only handle so much, it was for sharing information. Unless done by an adult Cybertronian, programmed into their safety list, they could share any information for extended periods of time.

I was brought from my thoughts, as the curling warmth from my father's chassis began to purr. His engine.. '_He's nervous_.'

Staring up into his face, I could only frown. He sat there, optics dimmed and mouth set in a firm line.

**Optimus Prime POV**

I nearly dropped my sparkling in my sudden jolt, only to tense, when I realized she wasn't there. "Veloc-"

"Right here Dad." She stated, calm with an underlined tone of amusement.

My optics turned, watching as she laid her head against mine. "Tell me when you want Dad.. I'm here."

A slow smile touched me, and I pulled her down and into my chassis once more.

**Annaleighs POV**

"I met your mother completely by accident. It was definitely not predicted, I bet, even to the Primes… "

"_She was beautiful and I knew by the time she first spoke that she had my spark wrapped around her finger._

_My body felt heavy, and in my spark, there was only pain. Pain of the Transformation.." _

"**What Transformation Daddy?"**

"_Wheeljack, one of our Chief Officer's in Science, made a device that would let us adapt to any world. To better fit in, so as to not draw Decepitcon attention." _He chuckled softly, _"It worked. Just not in the way we expected."_

"_He had suggested we choose a completely random planet and try the device out. Ratchet was against it, of course. Ironhide saw the logic, but also did not agree. They adamantly refused for the device to be tested out like that, or on anyone unless voluntarily."_

"_I decided to lend a hand. No one else would do so, even for favors from Wheeljack. He was a pretty good high grade maker, but it seemed no one wanted to take a chance."_

"**I think I see where this is going." I laughed, I couldn't help it. Wheeljack sounded funny. **

"_It went exactly as you think. The only ones present during the time were those three. And they certainly couldn't leave me wandering around the ship. I would have been stepped on, and if others found my predicament word might get back to Decepticon foes."_

He smiled, a look entering in his eyes, _"Your mother helped me, more then anyone else in the area I had been dropped in. Apparently during the ride, Wheeljack was able to hack into the mainframe of your government and find out just what I needed. Ironhide took to gathering supplies to make such '' and such."_

"_Though my.. Fashion was a bit outdated. It seems some transmissions were dated back to the eighties." I could tell my father was embarrassed, for the cooling fans in his shoulders came on slow._

* * *

Sunlight had been streaming over the forest for three hours, and yet I couldn't find it in myself to tell him it was time for me to go home. Maybe, because, I was already at home?

"_The transformation finally faded after two years.. During that last year, your mother and I grew closer… I had almost forgotten my duty as a Prime and just about her. I had learned more of Earth customs. Grown into the part, more then I should have.."_

"_It was after, I suppose, we.." _If my giant, sentient robots could blush, my papa would be at the moment.

I covered my ears though, mental images of my father and mother together… Like _that_, did not sit well with me. "It's cool! No need to explain!"

He chuckled and ran a finger down my back, as if trying to coax me to listen. _"Yes of course."_ His expression quickly became serious though, _"At first, your mother was terrified, then horror struck. I waited with due breathe, seeing if she would still talk to me. She did, it seemed she had news for me. She sounded so frightened and yet calm."_

"_Ratchet and the others chose that time to show up and things went into a frenzy. They tried getting me to leave, reminding me of my duties. I explained all to her I could in such short time.."_

"..You left.. Then, didn't you?"

"_..Yes, sparkling. Your mother understood. But I knew she was hurt.. She is and always will be my bonded."_

"..She's dead though."

Silence.

Then a simple, heartfelt, _"I know." _And things became tense.

'**Waiting for the end to come**

**Wishing I had strength to stand**

**This is not what I had planned**

**Its out of my control'**

We both jumped, tensing and then staring at eachother for a few moments. Slowly, I let out a chuckle.

My father, let out a coughle. You know, the cough/chuckle, mixed in one. Before we stared at each other again, before the laughter came out freely.

'**What was left when the fire was done**

**I thought it felt right, but that right was wrong**

**All caught up in the eye of the storm**

**And trying to figure out wha—'**

I glanced at the name, before I showed a wince. Father looked curious, "Who is it?"

My eyes rolled up, "Pops."

An inquiry, "Human father?"

A small nod and I answered quickly before the song finished, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Daaaaaaad."

An ear explosive, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

I could feel dangerous vibes, see the horns and oh look at that. My _imagination_ got away from me. Riiiight.

I rubbed the back of my head, though he couldn't see it. "With my Dad…"

"I'M YOUR FATHER. ANNALEIGH VITESSE WITWICKY YOU TELL ME WHERE YOUR AT OR SO—"

"Oh Ron, do you really think she'll answer with you yelling like that?"

My fingers itched to click the sweet, lovely red button. But I knew if I did… Grounded.

"She knows to answer, or she'll be in trouble!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, eyeing my father with a glare, for even _daring_ for looking amused. My mouth opened, to threat him, finger pointed, breath ready to be let out in the form of words when…

"Anna, hunny, its Mommy.."

Like I didn't know that? Huh…

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOUNG LADY!"

I winced, "I'm with my Daddy." I whined.

"You're father is HERE!"

Silence.

"Annaleigh, I'll count to three, if you don't te—"

"My real father."

Silence.


End file.
